


Aboard the SS Hatshepsut

by Lasagna482



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, kinda awkward, solving a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasagna482/pseuds/Lasagna482
Summary: what I think the last chapter of murder most unladylike book nine should be (Death Sets Sail, the title was just announced today)
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Bertie Wells/Harold Mukherjee (mentioned)
Kudos: 28





	Aboard the SS Hatshepsut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one and is probably really bad so ya. OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! IN AN INTERVIEW WITH ROBIN IT WAS REVEALED THAT BOTH DAISY AND HAZEL WILL HAVE THEIR FIRST KISSES IN BOOK NINE!!!!!!!!! I AM SO EXCITED OH MY GOSH ITS GONNA BE AWESOME!!!

“Daisy! We did it! We solved the case!” 

I shout as I run towards Daisy. I ran into her arms in tears of joy.

“Watson, why are you crying?” she asks. “You almost died Daisy. Twice!” I say. As always, she replies,”Heroines never die. Never. Listen to me Watson, I would never abandon you like that. I promise!” 

“We ought to go tell Alex and George so they don’t worry.” I tell Daisy that and she rolls her eyes and says,

“You can never get Alexandr out of your head can you,Watson?” I feel my cheeks go red. She laughs at me and says, “I’m just teasing you Watson, of course we should go tell them.” We run through the corridor looking for their room on the cruise.

As we are running, we run into Amina. I can see that Daisy’s cheeks are going red. I silently laugh at her, as it is nice to see her flustered sometimes. 

Amina asks,” Why are you running? Where are running to? Did you solve it?” 

I quickly answer her saying,”Yes, we solved it! We are trying to find George and Alexander and tell them because the inspector is with them.” as Daisy elbows me because she clearly wants to answer. Amina gasps and says, “You solved it! Oh, I know where they are, I can lead you to them.” Amina leads us through the corridors, all of us sprinting like mad.

When we get there, the door is locked, so we say,”Open up! It's us!” We hear whispering inside, but then they open the door and let us in. We see them, and they start questioning us, but Daisy says, “Shhhhhhh! Wait till we’re inside ok?” We get inside and lock the door. Daisy quickly rushes through what happens, and I add in what she forgot. The inspector and the boys listen closely, and the inspector then calls for backup. 

He says” Quick, I need M to arrest Suspect Number 1. We all look confused and he adds,”William Hatcher.” We all say,” Ohhhh,” at the same time knowing who he means.

I see Alexander staring at me, and I can feel my cheeks go red. But then, George says, “Well of course you could not have done it with me and Alex so really we are to thank!” We all burst out into laughter and it is one of the best feelings as we all have been so serious about the case and trying to not get caught or murdered. We all group hug, and I can feel Alexander looking at me again. After we let go, Alexander and George are furiously whispering back and forth and George is trying to tell Alexander to do something, while Alexander’s cheeks burn and elbows George. It seems George has convinced him to do something as Alexander walks away from George. I gasp quietly in shock as I see him walking towards me. I can feel my cheeks heating up and am ashamed. But then Alexander walks over and gives me a huge hug. I can smell his usual boyish scent and I smile to myself. Alexander suddenly leans down and whispers in my ear, “I… I think I love you Hazel.” I feel myself blush furiously as he tells me that. I finally get up the courage to whisper back, “I think I love you too Alex.” He then whispers,” Can I kiss you?” I very quickly and quietly try to say yes, but my voice has stopped working so I nod instead. He leans down a bit as he’s about 5 foot ten, and I am barely 5 foot four, and I go on my tippy toes. I can see his face about an inch away from mine and he’s gazing into my eyes, and I’m gazing into his. We both lean in a bit more until our lips touch. I close my eyes and after a few seconds I hear a cough.

It's Daisy fake coughing to get our attention. We both hurriedly step away from each other and our cheeks are burning like mad. Daisy, George, and Amina are laughing so hard at us that they are on the ground. The inspector is no longer in the room and the others inform us that he is dealing with the arrest. We then see Aunt Lucy and we start to blush even more. She laughs a tiny bit at our reactions and says,” Don’t worry you two I won't tell your parents and anyway you are a cute couple.”

At this the others are gasping for breath from laughing so hard. When they finally get their breath back Daisy huffs ,”I don’t approve Watson, but I don’t think anything I say will make you like Alexander any less.” That makes us all laugh and Geoge says,” Finally, Alex, after mooning over Hazel for months, congrats I guess but I still don’t get why everyone is so into this love thing.” Alexander’s cheeks go bright red, along with mine, Amina’s, and Daisy’s. 

He laughed at us and we laughed along and Aunt Lucy said,” Come on all of you, we have a completed case to celebrate,and this was probably your hardest one so far. You all are safe now. I would suggest calling Bertie and Harold as soon as you can as they have been worried sick about you all.” We then all started laughing harder than we ever had before, and Aunt Lucy was a bit confused. Gasping for breath, George managed to say, ”Call it an inside joke,” before doubling over again in laughter. We had previously told Amina about their relationship and so she also knew. After we all recovered, we decided to walk up to the deck and enjoy the sun. Alexander and I walked next to each other while the others excitedly talked about the case. We walked in kinda awkward silence. “Hazel, do you…. Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked me and his voice cracked a bit while he was saying this and I could tell how nervous he was. He suddenly added,” Its ok if you don't want to of course.” I quickly replied, “ Oh Alex, of course I want to be your girlfriend, I've been waiting for this for so long!” 

He took my hand and we picked up the pace as the others had left us behind because they had been walking at a much faster pace. We finally caught up and George exclaimed, “There you two are, I thought the murderer had gotten you two!” We could tell he was joking because he had a smile on his face and looked like she was about to start laughing again. Daisy then said,” You two are dating now aren't you?” We both spluttered at her accusation, but our cheeks gave us away as we were both bright red and still holding hands.

  
  



End file.
